


airplanes

by poppyharris



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, read the summary idk how to describe the shit i write sometimes, this is funny im in a funny mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: eric gets off.
Relationships: Eric Harris / A Pipe Bomb, Eric Harris / Arlene, Eric Harris / Eric Harris, Eric Harris / Michael J Fox, Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold, Original Female Character / Kevin Harris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	airplanes

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE RETURNED  
> i hate this so much but it’s funny so humour me yeah xx

with a bit of spit and enough time, eric could make even the dullest wank sesh interesting.

dylan had decided that today would be an absolutely fantastic day to buy sue a trip to a spa, failing to realise it was one of those mother-son bonding experiences where they slap mud on your face until you don’t hate each other.

the house was empty, kevin was treating wayne and kathy to a massive meal until he admitted that he’d knocked poppy up, and there was going to be an extra harris at some point.

but eric didn’t want to go. he wanted to wank.

he sat there, in the dark, his hand lazily stroking himself, thinking about what to think about.

dylan? nah, too repetitive. dylan did give excellent head, the mumbles of “i’m not a fag” against eric’s dick never failed to make his toes curl.

a girl, perhaps? well, there was only one girl for him.

reaching his fingers behind him, he wiggled arlene from behind his headboard, admiring the cool metal’s sheen in the glow of the street lamp. he’d never noticed before how wide the barrel was, how- man he just had to try it once.

spitting on his hand, he coated his dick in as much spittle as possible, using the rest to push his fingers inside the left barrel and wet the inside.

this was crazy. but then again, eric was crazy.

he slowly pushed the barrel onto his dick, hissing a little as it pinched him, before quickly pulling it off, setting arlene aside. maybe not.

12 gauge wasn’t simply enough for his dick.

his mind wondered again, to cars for some reason. not being able to help the snort that left his lips as he thought of the time nick from down the street got his dick stuck in the exhaust.

not a car, but maybe someone who drives a car? eric thought about what cars he liked, settling on a delorean.

fuck, he loved cars that opened like that.

michael j fox. fuck, he’d just won a golden globe. the way he looked, trembling a little in that suit? the marrying men was a shit film, but eric had wanked over it a few times.

oh well, the shaking weirdo was gonna be dead soon, and eric liked violence and all, but necrophilia wasn’t at the top of his list.

then his mind drifted to pipe bombs, and it was all over.

fuck dylan, man.

the way his lips wrapped perfectly around those fucking bombs? how could eric not think of that?

how could he not immediately cum at the thought?

**Author's Note:**

> title: airplanes by 5 seconds of summer  
> ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ socials ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
> reddit: zvezdna  
> discord: VoDKa#1999  
> ko-fi: ko-fi.com/bemorekind  
> tumblr: poppystardew


End file.
